


Happy New Year, Ellington!

by Broken_Record_3



Series: Moxie/Ellington [1]
Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Just some New Year’s Eve fluff.
Relationships: Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan
Series: Moxie/Ellington [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Happy New Year, Ellington!

It was a chilly winter night in Stain’d-By-The-Sea, a cloudless sky above dotted with thousands of stars in intricate patterns and swirls against the deep blackness of space. The moon was full and pearlescent white, shining moonlight across the vastness of the empty seabed. The whole evening had a sort of a magical air to it, perhaps amplified by the fact it was the very early hours of New Year's Day. 

Ellington Feint had been sitting with her girlfriend, Moxie, at the top of the Stain’d Lighthouse the whole night, although she wasn’t really keeping track anymore. It must have been somewhere around 2 AM. The noise and lights of the town’s New Year’s festivities had mostly faded away, and the remaining noise was tuned out by the soft but jittery sound of the jazz music playing from Ellington’s record player. 

The two girls were more or less slumped together on the small exposed area outside of the lighthouse lantern, covered in coats and blankets and pillows they had dragged all the way up the stairs. Moxie’s head was resting on Ellington’s shoulder, and the two of them were both looking up at the sky. 

“Elle,” Moxie began, not looking away from the stars “I want to tell you something.”. 

Ellington glanced at her girlfriend beside her. She could just about see Moxie’s freckles in the dim light of the lantern sitting beside them, and Ellington thought they looked like stars dotted across her face. 

“Do tell me,” Ellington replied, running her fingers through Moxie’s hair. 

“Well, it’s two things, really. The first one is “can you believe it’s another year?”. It’s sure been a strange one, although none could ever be as odd as the one when we met.” 

Ellington nodded. The year she lost her father had been hard on her, and she knew it had been hard for Moxie as well, seeing all the chaos she had gotten herself into.

“And the second one is much more positive.” Moxie finally looked down and into Ellington’s eyes. She was smiling, and her grey eyes shined like the moon. 

“I love you, Ellington. I love you and spending time with you and thinking of you. It’s been nearly two years since we met, and I hope we’re just as close for all the rest of them.” 

Ellington didn’t know how to react. They had both said “I love you” before, but this one just felt more special. Ellington couldn’t exactly just say “I love you too”, that wouldn’t nearly feel the same. She also couldn’t do nothing, that would just be rude. 

Instead of trying to say anything, she simply pulled Moxie in for a kiss. That would show what she felt. 

As the sound of Louis Armstrong played on the record player, a small breeze floated through the air, tussling with the girls’ hair. The stars sparkled in the sky and the moonlight fell over everything in a dim haze. This would be a New Years Ellington would remember her whole life, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap for 2020! As hard as this year was, I feel like I really progressed in my writing. I’m glad I could finish off 2020 with one last Moxington fic, and here’s to many more in 2021!
> 
> (Also thank you so so much to everyone who kudos’d/commented on my fics this year, I couldn’t have kept going at it without you :)


End file.
